Clockwork Angel- Witch Edition
by LovingHimWasRed3
Summary: My take on Clockwork Angel if Tessa was a powerful witch who went to Hogwarts... from the future. It'll follow the main plot of Clockwork Angel and include ideas from Harry Potter and my own. Read it, or don't?
1. Chapter 1

So the idea for this story's been on my mind for a little while. I just wanted to get it written down.

So this is my take on Clockwork Angel, if Tessa was a witch who went to Hogwarts. From the future. It'll incorporate ideas from Harry Potter and my own ideas too but it'll follow the main plot of Clockwork Angel. It may sound a little weird or complicated or whatever. So I think I'll write a few chapters and see your feedback. If I get enough positive feedback to keep me motivated, I'll continue writing.

So here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: Plot and characters don't belong to me.

Chapter 1

Tessa had to admit, the Dark Sisters had skill when it came to tying knots. She struggled to slip her wrists out of the knots. She was tied to the bed and she had no clue how to escape.

Just a few weeks ago, Tessa was in New York. That is, present day New York. She knew the year wasn't 2014 when she was kidnapped by the Dark Sisters and brought to their Dark house. Her Aunt Harriet had just passed away so she didn't see any reason to stay in New York. Then her older brother, Nate, had offered for her to stay with him during summer in London, since she'd be at Hogwarts for the rest of the year. But Tessa didn't realize he meant London in the 1800's.

Then she'd met the Dark Sisters who claimed they knew Nate and that he'd sent them to pick her up. Tessa still couldn't believe she'd believed them. And before she knew it, she was here.

She'd passed time writing letters to Nate. She didn't know if he'd ever read them but she did it anyway, out of hope. She also passed time by reading. The Dark Sisters would bring her books as a reward after she'd Change for them. She despised it. The pain was agonizing at first but then she'd grown used to it. She only Changed because the Dark Sisters said they'd hurt Nate if she didn't. And she wasn't going to risk that.

Tessa continued to struggle with the knots. If she had her wand with her, it would've been no problem. Maybe if she was smaller-

Wait, she thought. Maybe she could become smaller.

Tessa focused hard. She thought of the little girl she had changed into recently. Emma Bayliss. The Dark Sisters told her that Changing was like molding clay. After some practice, it gets easy. She concentrated hard on the little flicker of light in her mind, and Changed.

Her arms grew thinner and frailer and slipped through the rope. She rose from the bed towards the drawer which she'd seen the Mrs Dark throw her wand and bag. She pulled at it. _Locked_, she thought. Of course it was. The sisters weren't dumb enough to leave it unlocked.

She advanced to the door which also turned out to be locked. _Seriously_, she thought. Where was her wand when she needed it? A simple swish and flick of a wand and an _Alohamora_ would really come in handy right about then.

Suddenly the door knob rattled. Tessa's reflexes instantly kicked in. She backed up towards the basin and picked up the china jug. It wasn't much but it was all she had. Anything could be a weapon, though. It all depended on the way you saw it.

When the door swung open, the jug went flying towards the person who had just entered. But the shadowy figure had moved out of the way quickly. Not quick enough though.

"Damn it," Tessa muttered. She noticed the door was open so made a run for it before it shut in her face. She turned to the other person. "You idiot," she hissed. "Now we're both trapped here."

The boy looked to be a little older than she was. He was cursing very openly. Tessa had to admit, he was one of the most beautiful boys she'd ever seen. His dark hair fell in his eyes and his face was all angles. His hand seemed to be bleeding at he moment. He had some sort of tatooes on his hand and neck. And he carried weapons and a glowing stone in the hand that wasn't bleeding. "You cut me," he said as if he didn't hear what she just said. He was British, Tessa realized.

"Yeah, okay. Now on to more important things-"

"It might be fatal."

Something occurred to Tessa at that moment. "Are you by any chance the Magister?" The Dark Sisters had mentioned that the Magister wanted to marry her because of her ability. She silently prayed it wasn't him.

He seemed to ignore her. His hand continued to bleed as he tilted it to the side. "Dear me, massive blood loss. Death could be imminent."

"Are you the Magister?" Tessa repeated more harshly. This boy was seriously starting to annoy her.

"Magister," he said. "That's Latin for master, isn't it?"

"Does it matter?"

"I've mastered many things in my life," he went on, "Navigating the streets of London, lying at charades, concealing a highly intoxicated state, delighting young women with my charms... Alas, no one has ever referred to me as 'the master' or 'the magister'-"

"Are you highly intoxicated, or something?" Tessa blurted. Then she realized she must have sounded quite rude- or worse, he might've thought she was flirting with him. He didn't seem to be drunk, tough. He was too steady to be.

"How straight forward, but I suppose all you Americans are, aren't you?" He looked sort of amused. "What's your name, then?"

"What's my name?" she repeated. "You come bursting in my room, nearly giving me a heart attack, and now you're demanding for my name? What's _your _name?"

"My name is Herondale," he said quite cheerfully. "William Herondale. But everyone calls me Will. Your room isn't very nice, is it?" He glanced around before saying, "Do you usually sleep tied to the bed?"

Tessa felt her cheeks burn slightly. "Only on Wednesdays and Fridays."

The corner's of his mouth twitched when he said, "Here, hold this." He passed her the glowing stone. It dimmed to a flicker at her touch, to her dismay. "No," he decided, "Can't jump from the third floor. It would most likely kill you. We must go through the door, then."

"The door-" Tessa was in state of confusion. "What? I don't get it."

"How can you not understand?" He pointed to her books. "You read novels. Obviously, I'm here to rescue you. You don't think I look like Sir Galahad?"

Will then began quoting Sir Galahad when they heard a door slam from somewhere in the house. Will said a word Sir Galahad would never utter. "We can finish this later. Come along Miss..."

Tessa realized she never told him her name. "Tessa. Just Tessa." She found it too awkward if he'd refer to her by her last name even though this was the Victorian Era.

"Alright, Tessa," he said as he attempted to yank open the door.

She sighed. "It can only be opened from the outside."

Will grinned knowingly. "Can it?" He reached for something from his belt. It reminded her of her wand a little, made of silver whitish material. He placed it against the door where black lines appeared and spread across the door in spirals.

"Look, you can show me you artistic skills later-"

The doorknob turned, untouched, and the door sprang open. He grinned at her proudly. "You were saying?"

She stared at him disbelievingly. "I was saying, I've got to get me one of those."

He grinned slightly. "Come along-"

Tessa grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Wait, hold up. You need to use that thing on that drawer over there."

His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Why would-"

"Please," Tessa said. "Just trust me on this one."

Will seemed unsure but did anyway. After he drew the same mark, the drawer swung open. Tessa reached inside, where she found her wand and enchanted bag.

"Time to go." He dragged her out before she stopped him again and said, "What about my books?"

Will sighed impatiently. "I'll get you more books."

They descended many staircases that Tessa was quite familiar with. Tessa found it a bit difficult to run in the dress the Dark Sisters had forced her to wear. She wondered how women could possibly run for their lives in a corset.

From above, Tessa heard a woman's scream.

"They must have found you missing," Will said.

When they arrived in the cellar, they were greeted by a wave of heat. "By the Angel, it's like the ninth circle of Hell down here-"

"The ninth circle of hell is cold."

Will stared at her. "I'm sorry?"

"In the Inferno," she told him. "Hell is cold."

The corners of his mouth twitched after a while and he said, "Pass me the witchlight?" He must have noticed her confused expression because he said, "the stone. And let me give you a piece of advice, Tessa. The handsome young fellow who's trying to rescue you is never wrong. Not even if he says the sky if purple and made of hedgehogs."

Tessa scoffed. He really is crazy.

"Miss Gray." It was Mrs Dark's voice. "Oh, Miss Gray, where are you?"

"You've got to be kidding me," Tessa muttered. "They've caught up."

Will grabbed her wrist and he pulled her along with him as they ran down the hall. The corridor ended with large metal doors.

Will used his wand-like instrument again and the doors flew wide open as she and Will ran through it.

Tessa pointed her wand at the doors. "Colloportus!"

The doors swung shut and sealed themselves. She breathed heavily leaning against the doors. Will stared at her in awe. "How did you-"

"Are we safe yet?" she whispered.

She turned to scan her surroundings. She drew in her breath. The place looked like a slaughterhouse where human bodies lay stripped and pale on wooden tables. The sight was horrifying and Tessa did her best not to throw up. Will seemed to feel the same.

All of a sudden, the metal doors shook and shuddered. "Miss Gray. Come out. We won't hurt you."

"That's what they all say!" Tessa yelled back at the voices.

Will chucked a heavy object at the high window and the glass shattered. "Henry! Henry, I could use some assistance, please!"

"Please tell me Henry is your fairy god father who can get us out of here with the wave of a wand," Tessa asked, hopefully.

The metal doors fell at that moment. Mrs Black and Mrs Dark stood in the doorway. Tessa's wand immediately pointed towards them.

"We warned you not to run, Miss Gray," Mrs Dark said before noticing Tessa's wand. "Put the wand away, Miss Gray. Someone might get hurt."

"Hopefully, that someone is you." Tessa tried to keep her voice strong and steady.

Mrs Black grinned darkly. "Perhaps if we cut that sharp tongue of yours, you'll learn some manners."

"I'd like to see you try."

She moved towards Tessa, when Will leaped in front of her. "Malik," he said and his blade glowed brightly. Tessa couldnt help but feel a little annoyed. She had it sorted. She'd won fights before. She could handle it on her own.

"Get out of my way, little Nephilim," Mrs Black said. "This is not your fight."

"You're wrong about that," Will said.

"We could report you to the Clave for invading our territory-"

"While the Clave disapproves of trespassers, oddly they take an even darker view of beheading and skinning people. They're odd that way," Will said.

"Mundanes," Mrs Dark spat. "You don't care about them any more than we do." She turned to Tessa. "Has he told you what he really is? Not even human-"

"That's rich coming from you," said Tessa.

"And I suppose you know what she is?" she demanded from Will. "And about her ability?"

"I suppose it has something to do with the Magister," he replied.

"You only know what Miss Gray has told you. The Magister has waited a long time for someone with her ability. He is a lot more dangerous than he seems-"

Then the wall collapsed from above, inturrupting her. She and Mrs Black screamed and Tessa felt Will pull her back towards him.

Mrs Black screeched and lunged forward. She pointed her hands out and sparks shot out from them. Will quickly whipped his glowing sword and it dove into Mrs Black before she collapsed to the floor.

Then two men dressed similarly to Will and carrying swords flooded into the room. Tessa decided to back up from the chaos towards the back wall. Mrs Dark seemed to be throwing spells at her attackers. Tessa backed up towards where the large doors once stood when a pair of hands yanked her back.

Out of panic, she sank her teeth into the strong hands and then heard a male voice yell. "Will! She bit me!"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to bite people, Tessa?" Will said, looking amused.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you its rude to grab people you don't even know?" she shot back.

The ginger headed man slightly smiled at Tessa and she kind of felt bad for biting him.

Mrs Black suddenly lunged at the man when Will sliced her head off clean.

Tessa heard a terrible scream. "Noooo!" It was Mrs Dark.

Mrs Dark pushed the brown haired man aside and advanced on Will and Tessa and she seemed to be hissing words. A spell, Tessa thought.

Mrs Dark threw a flash of lightning at Tessa which she deflected with her wand on instant.

"Henry," Will told the ginger headed man, "Get Tessa out of here-"

More bolts came in their direction. Henry pulled Tessa back when more blazes of lightning flew at them. Will deflected them off his blade.

Tessa heard Henry shout at her to get down but it was too late. She felt herself being thrown back against the hard wall, hitting her head in the process. She was slightly aware of Mrs Dark's laughter before everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>This is just the first chapter. When the whole plot is set, I'll start bringing in more ideas related to wizardry and of my own.<p>

Follow, Favourite, Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Not human?" Tessa heard a lady's voice say. "Well, Will had mentioned she performed some kind of magic or sorcery. I suppose…"

Tessa's eyes flew open and she bolt upright in to sitting position. She was in a bed in a very dark room.

She swallowed a scream when she saw a tall hooded figure who was bald and seemed to have no eyes where they should've been. His lips were stitched together and there were black marks on his skin, like the tattoos Will had.

Tessa gasped and fell of the bed in an attempt to back away from the creature. "Tessa." The voice was female and sounded like the one she'd heard before. It definitely wasn't the creature's voice.

"Miss Gray-"

"What do you want from me?" Tessa said in a trembling voice. She backed up towards the door and learned that it was locked.

Beside the tall man in the monk's robes stood a shorter than average woman with thick brown hair.

"We do not want anything from you," the woman said. "I am Charlotte Branwell, head of the London Institute, and this is Brother Enoch-"

"What kind of monster is he?" Tessa whispered but Brother Enoch just stood expressionless. "I know there are monsters in this world. I've seen them. I've fought them so don't lie to me."

"I would not lie to you," Charlotte said. "If there were no monsters, then there would be no need for us Shadowhunters."

"What? You mean like Will-" Tessa broke off. "Did he bring me here?"

"Yes, he did. He is also here at the Institute. He was only worried about you. You hit your head quite hard."

Then Tessa heard a voice in her head. Brother Enoch's voice. _You are Eidolon, Miss Gray. Shape changer. But you bear no demon's mark. You are not an ordinary kind. _Then he walked silently out of the room.

He knew what she was. How did he know?

"Miss Gray-"

"It's Tessa."

"Tessa," she said. "What did he say to you?"

Tessa shook her head and sat down in one of the chairs. Charlotte sat across from her. "My brother," Tessa said. "Do you know where he is?"

"We do not know where your brother is, unfortunately," Charlotte said, "We searched the Dark House. Mrs Black is dead. Mrs Dark has most likely disappeared. There is no trace of her left. We did not find your brother but we found your letters. Under the mattress of your bed."

"My letters," Tessa repeated. "You read them? You had no right-"

"I know. I apologize but we had to. We do not normally bring in a Downworlder into the Institute. It's a great danger."

Tessa laughed coldly. "So I'm a danger. What else is new?"

Charlotte stared at her. "Tessa, Will had mentioned you did some sort of magic. Is that true?"

"Yes…" Tessa replied cautiously. "I'm a witch. It's what I do."

Charlotte looked puzzled. "You mean a warlock?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I know what I am," she said, offended. "Wait, what year is it?"

"1878."

Tessa felt her skin grow cold. She really had gone back in time. She'd never felt more homesick. "Oh my god."

"What? What is it?"

"I don't know how to tell you this," she paused. "I'm not from this year. Or even this century."

"How is that even possible?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know. I came to London from New York after my Aunt Harriet died because my brother invited me to stay with him for the summer," Tessa explained. "I never saw him, though. I met the Dark Sisters. They claimed that Nate sent them to pick me up so I followed them. Then I remember going through some kind of portal and before I knew it, I was trapped in the Dark House. In the year 1878."

"A portal, you say," Charlotte said fascinated. "And the Sisters. They wanted you for your talent. No wonder, shape shifting is powerful. Others will want you too."

"You mean like you do?" Tessa snapped. "Or are you pretending to let me stay at your precious Institute out of charity."

A look of hurt flashed across Charlotte's face. "It is not charity. It is my vocation. Ours. Perhaps if I explain everything to you, it will be easy to understand."

Then Charlotte went on explaining about Shadowhunters or Nephilim. Their job is to rid the world of demons and keep mundanes or humans safe. She told Tessa about the Accords and Downworlders.

"You are a Downworlder," Charlotte said. "Brother Enoch confirmed it but you are not an ordinary type. Will thought you were a warlock but you say you are witch. It would make more sense since you do not have a warlock's mark used to indicate whether you are or are not a warlock."

Someone entered the room then. A tall dark haired girl. She would've been pretty but she had a long scar that cut across her face. Tessa tried not to stare as the girl set down a tray of tea.

"Sophie," Charlotte said, "this is Tessa. She will be our guest for the evening."

Sophie turned to Tessa and bobbed a curtsy. Tessa had almost forgotten that it was normal in this era.

"That's really sweet, Charlotte," Tessa started. "But I can't stay here. I need to find my brother and get back to 2014."

"But where will you stay?" Charlotte asked worriedly. "I will not let you sleep on the streets. You can stay here until we have further news on your brother's whereabouts."

Tessa sighed. "Fine," then she realized she was missing something, "Have you seen my wand and bag? I had it with me-"

"They're with us," Charlotte said. "They're safe. I shall return them to you in the dining room."

Tessa hesitated then said, "Alright."

"Sophie," Charlotte said, "Can you have the dark red dress I mentioned earlier ready for Tessa? The clothes you were wearing earlier were ruined, unfortunately." Sophie nodded and headed towards the wardrobe.

Tessa took a deep breath. "You don't seem to know why I am what I am, or even what I am."

"It can be difficult to learn how the world truly is," Charlotte said. "Most humans do not. Most cannot bear it. But I have seen your letters. I know you are strong, Tessa. You have been through what would've killed another young girl, Downworlder or not."

"It's not like I had a choice. They would've killed Nate."

"Some people... might have let that happen. But that thought never even occurred to you."

Tessa didn't feel like talking about the subject. "I don't need your charity," Tessa said again. "I can find another place to stay."

"It is not charity," Charlotte said. "We are bound by our rules to aid Downworlders."

Tessa looked at her. "And you wouldn't ask for anything in return? You won't ask me to... Change?"

"If that is your wish, so it shall be. Sophie, please help Tessa dress and I'll bring her to dinner."

Dinner. Tessa had forgotten how hungry she was. She hadn't had a decent meal in weeks. She wasn't about to pass this up.

"You've already met Will," Charlotte told her. "You can meet everyone else too."

After she left the room, Sophie said, "She seems strict but she has the kindest of hearts."

Sophie helped Tessa into her dress. The dress was dark red satin and obviously meant for a smaller girl. "Mrs Branwell doesn't believe in tight lacing, but Miss Jessamine likes the waist of her dresses very small."

"I can tell," Tessa managed to say.

"There," Sophie said as she finished doing up the back of the dress. "What do you think?"

Tessa studied herself in the mirror. The dress was too tight on her but it made her look older. Tessa found it difficult to breathe properly because of the corset. How did Victorian women do this?

"I think," Tessa said, "that this corset is cutting off my blood circulation."

Sophie smiled slightly. "That's what they do."

"Thank you, anyway."

Tessa found Charlotte waiting for her in the hall outside the room. As Tessa followed her down the hall, she began explaining about the Institute and how it's glamoured so that Mundanes- ordinary people- only see it as an empty patch of land. She turned and ushered Tessa into a brightly lit room. "Here we are."

The room was huge and had an immense gasolier hanging from the ceiling. The long dining table was draped with white linen and only one end was set with places for five people. Only two people were sitting there- Will and a blonde girl in a shimmering gown. Will looked up in relief when he noticed Charlotte and Tessa. "Will," Charlotte said. "You remember Tessa?"

"My recollection of her," he said, "is indeed most vivid." He grinned at Tessa who raised her eyebrows at him.

"And Jessamine- do look up, Jessie. This is Tessa, and Tessa, this is Miss Jessamine Lovelace.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance," Jessamine murmured. Tessa felt a little annoyed. Jessamine was ridiculously pretty with fair hair, soft brown eyes, and creamy complexion. She wore a bright blue dress and rings on almost every finger. Tessa didn't notice any black markings on her like Will and Charlotte had.

Will shot Jessamine a look of hatred, and turned to Charlotte. "Where's your benighted husband, then?"

"Henry is in his work room," she answered, taking a seat and gesturing for Tessa to sit next to Will. "He'll be up in a moment."

"And Jem?"

"He is unwell," she said stiffly. "He's having one of his days."

"He's always having one of his days," Jessamine said, sounding disgusted.

Tessa was about to ask who Jem was, when Sophie entered, followed by a plump middle aged woman with gray hair. The two of them began to serve food from the sideboard. There was roast pork, potatoes, hot soup, and fluffy dinner rolls with creamy yellow butter. Tessa had forgotten how hungry she was.

Tessa started on her soup when Charlotte said, "Do try the pork, Tessa. You could use some protein."

"Can't," she said, sheepishly. "I don't eat meat. It's part of the whole vegetarianism concept."

"You know," Jessamine started, "I don't believe I've ever seen a warlock eat before-"

"We don't for certain that she's a warlock," Will interrupted.

Jessamine seemed to ignore him. "Is it dreadful, being so evil? Are you worried you'll go to Hell? What do you think the Devil's like?"

Tessa rolled her eyes. "Oh, would you like to meet him? I could summon him up, you know. Being a warlock. And I'm sure you two would hit it off great."

Will laughed, and Jessamine scowled. "There's no need to be rude-"

"Oh, _I'm _the one being rude?"

"Henry!" Charlotte shrieked, interrupting them.

A familiar ginger man stood in the doorway. Tessa guessed the reason Charlotte screamed was the fact that his left arm was on fire.

"Sorry I'm late, Charlotte, darling," he said. "I've almost got the Sensor-"

"Henry," Will interrupted, "you do know you're on fire, right?"

"Oh, yes," Henry said. "I've been working like a man possessed all day. Now, about the Sensor-"

"Henry!" Charlotte screamed again. "Your arm!"

Henry glanced at his arm. "Bloody hell."

Will quickly grabbed a flower vase, and poured its contents on Henry's arm.

Henry beamed, patting his burned sleeve. "You know what this means?"

"That you set yourself on fire and didn't even notice?" Will tried.

"The flame retardant mixture I made weeks ago worked!" Henry said proudly.

"Henry," Charlotte said. "If you deliberately set yourself on fire, I'll institute divorce proceedings. Now, sit down and welcome our guest."

"Is this a regular thing?" Tessa asked to no one in particular, amused. "The whole setting yourself on fire thing?"

"With Henry, yes," Will said.

Henry glanced at Tessa. "I know you!" he said with a smile on his face. "You bit me!"

"Yeah, um, sorry about that," Tessa said sheepishly.

"Henry, have you asked Tessa about the Pandemonium Club?" Will asked.

"The words on the side of the Dark Sister's carriage," Tessa realized.

"It's an old organization of Mundanes interested in magical arts," Charlotte explained. They went on talking and Tessa heard a mention of a 'brothel'.

"I don't see how it could've been a place like that," Tessa said. "I've never seen anyone else enter or leave other than the maid and coachman."

"By the time I got there, it was quite deserted," Will agreed then glanced over at Charlotte. "Do you think Tessa's brother has the same ability as her? Perhaps that was why the Dark Sisters capture him."

"Can you stop talking about me like I'm not even here?" Tessa snapped. "My brother's never shown any sign of anything like that, but then again, I didn't either-"

"What is your ability?" Jessamine demanded. "Charlotte won't say."

Charlotte scowled. "Jessamine!"

"That reminds me," Tessa said, ignoring Jessamine, "I need my things back."

Charlotte seemed to remember too. "Yes, of course."

She pulled Tessa's dark blue bag and wand from beside her and passed them to Tessa. "Thank you," Tessa said.

"Is that all you have? You can barely fit anything in there."

Tessa rolled her eyes at Jessamine. "The bag is charmed," Tessa explained. "I can put anything I want in here, size and quantity doesn't matter."

"Really?" Henry said, fascinated. "Do you think I can get one?"

"Henry," Charlotte said. She turned to Tessa. "I suppose that is your wand?"

When Tessa nodded, Jessamine said, "Why don't you show us something, then?"

Tessa raised an eyebrow at her. Then she noticed Will pick up his glass of water and an idea came to her. She pointed her wand at him. "Expelliarmus!"

The glass went flying from his hands and shattered on the floor. Everyone was silent. Will stared at her. "I wasn't done with that."

Tessa just shrugged. "Is that your ability?" Jessamine asked, curiously.

"No. Those were just my powers."

"Then tell us your ability. Unless you don't have one, of course."

Tessa knew Jessamine was testing her. She wasn't about to give in though. Will leaned forward. "You can keep it a secret," he said softly. "But secrets have their own weight, and can be quite heavy."

"Then why keep it a secret?" she said. "It'll be a lot easier for me to show you than tell you."

"Great!" Henry said, looking pleased. "I enjoy being shown things. Is their anything you require-"

"Actually, yes," Tessa said and turned to Jessamine. "Something of yours. A ring, or a necklace-"

"Dear me," Jessamine said. "Your ability sounds more like pickpocketing."

"Do you want to see my ability or not?" Tessa demanded, tired of Jessamine's attitude.

"Oh, alright," she said passing her a ring. "This better be worth the trouble."

Tessa grinned. "Oh, it will be."

Tessa closed her fingers and shut her eyes. She imagined pulling a blanket over herself, thick and heavy... and she was inside it. Inside someone else's skin. Inside Jessamine's mind.

She felt bitter hatred and resentment. And she felt Jessamine's thick hair around her shoulders.

"By the Angel," Charlotte whispered. They all stared at her. Charlotte and Henry with their mouths open. Will was speechless for the first time, his second glass of water frozen en route to his lips. Jessamine gazed at her with horror, as if she was seeing her own ghost (which she kind of was).

"Why didn't anyone ever tell me?" Jessamine exclaimed. "My nose is enormous!"


End file.
